


'Good Boy'

by punkjensen (littlest_idjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dry Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Sex, Rimming, Submissive!Dean, bottom!Dean, daddycest, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_idjit/pseuds/punkjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Dean drabble<br/>Dean is 17, almost a man, but he'll still do whatever his father asks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Good Boy'

”Daddy, please!” Whimpers Dean as he tries to close his legs, face flushed and turned away from his father.

"Oh baby, don’t be like that…" John presses a chaste kiss to his son’s inner thigh, forcing his legs to part. "You look so sweet, can’t blame me for wanting to taste…" Dean bites his lip, gasping when the scratch of John’s scruff rubs at the flesh of his ass. Broad callused hands spread his cheeks, and John licks up his crack to the back of his balls, making Dean cry out and jerk in his handcuffs.

The older man pulls back to examine the pretty pink hole, rubbing the pad of his finger along the rim. He can feel Dean’s muscles tense, but doesn’t relent, barely pushing the tip of his finger inside.

“How many do you wanna take tonight, son?” Fuck he’s so hot inside, clamping up on John’s finger. Feels perfect. “You can have 2 with just spit, or I can give you three with some lube. Your choice baby boy.”

Dean pants out his nose, keening when John presses further inside. “Th-Three! Three! Please Daddy, please.” His voice is shaky, cock half-hard and beading precome. His father’s laugh rumbles into his mouth, lips falling on his own.

“That’s my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3/5/15: if I were to continue this in someway would anyone be interested?


End file.
